A Ronin Warrior Vampire Story
by Mia Koji
Summary: Okay this is a AU story...I don't know how to explain it with out giving it away. It is a R/M story. With hints of Dais and Kayura...please R/R....I don't know what to say! Please enjoy...I guess...it's late and I am tired...Ja! ::Looks down:: I am gett


Hey all, I am so mad

Hey all, I am so mad! My laptop went crazy, and of course having the short bad temper that I have didn't help. :: looks down:: I lost lots of stories, and they took me forever to write!! So here is one story that I was working on, that I had to rewrite! Enjoy! Also you will be surprised who 'Sama' is! Please review!

A Ronin Warrior Vampire story

Ryo woke up from his coffin as he heard his master call his name, he hated these jobs, and he went into the room. " Yes Sama?" He asked.

" I have a job for you, I want you to get this girl for me, her name is Mia Koji." 'Sama' said to him.

" Why her Sama? Why a human instead of a vampire?" He asked confused.

" Easy, we'll make her a vampire, you do this and I'll grant you, your freedom. You're only half vampire, we can turn you into a human." Sama said.

" How is that?" Ryo asked confused.

" Your mother was tricked by your father and slept with him, she wasn't good enough to become a vampire so he didn't bite her. Thanks to your father you're only half vampire, much stronger then a normal one as well. Now go and do this mission." Sama ordered.

" Of course." Ryo snarled he didn't like how Sama spoke of his mother. He turned around and stormed off. 'Why was this girl so special? She's probably and nobody, a ugly creature that deserves to die!' Ryo thought as he flew off toward the house that his master told him to go to.

" Urgh!" An upset girl cried as she slammed the phone down. The ninth guy that called to ask out only wanted more then the eighth!

" Mia, you should let us answer the phone." Her brother said to her, she was the youngest of five, and the only girl.

" Rowen, I can handle myself." She said as she sat down next to another one of her brothers.

" Let me get it next time, and then they will learn to pick on our baby sister." The oldest of the brothers said.

" Kento, I can handle myself, right Cye?" She asked her youngest one.

" I am sorry Mi, but I agree with Kento on this one, where is Sage?" He asked.

" Upstairs doing his hair," Mia answered annoyed. She glared at the phone as it rang again. Kento picked it up.

" Hello? *Pause* Listen here buddy! Leave my sis alone or you and your little friends will be sorry got that!? * Another pause* Yeah well you have a nice day too!" He said slamming the phone down, " see that's how you do it."

" Who was it?" Mia asked.

" Fred." Kento answered.

" NANI!? I wanted to go out with him!" She snapped, ' well not really, but that will teach him for getting into my business.

" Ops. Well the four of us have dates tonight sis, will ya be okay?" Kento asked.

" I'll be fine." She mumbled as she left to go to her room.

" Be careful! Maybe you shouldn't answer the phone." Sage suggested coming down the stairs; Mia waved him and the others off as she past him on her way upstairs

" I will, now go before your dates get mad!" Mia cried from her room.

" JA'NE!" They all called up.

" Ja!" She cried back, a second later she heard the door shut and the car start." Alone at last." She got up and changed into a silk nightgown that was almost see through, luckily she had her bra and underwear on and that they were red just like her gown. She laid across her bed and watched TV. She looked up after hearing a sound; she looked up to see a man standing over her. He had black hair that was long in the back; it went to his shoulders. He had blue cold tiger-eyes. 

He smirked as he saw fear come into her greenish blue eyes.

" How did you get in?" She asked as she reached over for her robe, trying to cover up.

" I flew in." He answered snatching the robe away from her; " there is no need for this."

" What do you want from me?" She asked scared as he pushed her back on to the bed when she tried to get up.

" I want nothing from something so worthless as you, Sama wants you though." He said with an evil smile as nasty thoughts came to his head.

" Sama? Sama means high up, like master." Mia whispered to herself.

" Correct, he's my master, I'll be bringing you to him and after that I can be 100% human instead of a vampire!" Ryo hissed annoyed, he got on top of her, brushing her hair out of her face. 

He looked down at her, Her big shiny greenish blue eyes looking up at him with fear, her face tan from the sun bathing her during the day. Her auburn hair falling in her face, as her teeth bites down onto her light pink bottom lip. He soft hands clinching to the blanket under her, he noticed that her nails weren't to long and not to sort, and were painted a light pink.

" Please let me go." She whimpered as she looked as if she could cry at any second, he laughed his small care for her away. 

" Listen girly, you will have fun as the queen of the vampires that are around here." He said trying his best not to feel sorry for her.

" Can't you find someone else? Or find another way to cure yourself?" She asked trying to squirm out from under him.

" Nope, sorry, the only other way is to kill my master, and I am not going to do that." He said.

Mia tried to think of away to get her self out of this but couldn't. She let out a sigh of defeat, this was unlike her, she normally could find away out. But no, not here, she could not find anything to say to save her self.

" Fine." She whispered as a few tears came down her face. She lifted her neck so he could bite her.

" That's a good little girl, giving up. I wish all of the victims I had were as easy as you were. Now close your pretty eyes and it will be over soon." He said, Mia nodded and did what he told her too.

Ryo looked down at her, he had to admit he never had seen anything like her, but she was for Sama. He decided what Sama didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. With a smirk Ryo kissed her on the lips, he felt her gasp in surprise, but then opened her mouth allowing him to go farther, if he wanted to. Not wanting to waste the chance he took her offer. He slid his tongue into her mouth; he chuckled when he heard her moan. Opening his eyes to glance over the clock, 11:13. He sighed and pulled away; he saw her face sadden. Did she like it? He kissed her once more and saw a smirk on her lips as he pulled away. Satisfied with his discovery he decided to move on. He kissed her chin, cheek and neck, allowing his fangs to come out so he could suck her blood out. Since he was only half Vampire she would be too.

He felt her move as his fangs entered her soft skin. All of a sudden she stopped moving and fell more into the bed, he allowed him self to be too. After feeling that he took enough he pulled away. He noticed that she was different.

Her hair was now black, her skin pale, her once soft lips begging to be kissed, were now blood red, as was her nails that now were long and curled a little at the top and were now black as night. She snapped open her eyes; they were a cold ice blue. She looked up at him and smirked.

" Hey good looking." She cooed as she wrapped her arms around him.

" Hey your self, Sama wants you. He won't like it that you're hitting on me." Ryo said helping her up.

" I don't want Sama, I want you." She pouted as she sat up.

" You never know you might change your mind." He said, 'or maybe I'll change mine.'

" NO! I love you." She said with a smirk, and she jumped onto his lap.

" Well love has nothing to do with this." He explained.

" Then what is it about?" She questioned as he pushed her off; she landed on her butt.

" It's about pleasure, it's about sex, that's what it's all about." He informed her.

" Well then I am sure that's all you know how to do! You don't know anything about love!" She hissed at him.

" I know more then you think I do." He said pulling her up.

" LEAVE OUR SISTER ALONE!!!" Voices rang into the room, the two looked and saw four guys standing there, Mia would have been happy, but she couldn't be, she was a vampire now.

" Or what? And why would you want a vampire for a sister?" Ryo asked folding his arms.

" What do you mean?" Kento asked confused.

" I turned her into a vampire, she's coming with me." He said as he started to float, he snatched Mia and held onto her.

" You scum!" Rowen hissed.

" That I am." Ryo said as he teleported out with Mia. 

" Where in hell is he!?" Sama cried in rage as he slammed his fits onto a coffin, the vampire in it sat up and looked at him. Sama slammed it shut hitting the guy in the head.

" Sama!" Ryo called as he entered the room, Mia was clinging onto him.

" Great work! I was beginning to worry. She does a have beauty, every man wants her." Sama said.

" The thought came to my mind." Ryo smirked.

" Well here." Sama said handing him an orb.

" What's this? Will it make 100% human, Sama?" Ryo questioned.

" Please call me by my first name, I am Anubis, or you can call me Anubis-sama. And no, you are now a warrior of mine. I can't let someone with your power to be a merle human! Now come here, Koji." Anubis said pointing to Mia.

" No." She whined hanging onto Ryo even tighter. " I don't want to go."

" Mi, I told you before, now go!" Ryo hissed as he moved away to her, he saw a shocked look in her cold eyes. 

" Will it make you happy?" She asked looking down. Ryo looked at her surprised.

" Yes, it will."

" Fine then." She whispered walking over to the older man, who smirked.

" I am going to my chamber." Ryo said storming out of the room.

" So…" Mia trailed off as she noticed his starring at her; she felt a chill run up her back.

" Come here." He ordered.

" I don't want too." She said in a stubborn voice, she stomped her left foot as a warning.

" I said COME HERE!!" He shouted at her, he saw fear come into her eyes, " well?"

"…" Mia walked over and sat down next to him on the bed.

Ryo looked down at the orb, all of that for a worthless orb? Though he felt heat from it each time he touched it. He held onto it tightly and then through it across the room in anger.

" Damn him." Ryo hissed annoyed, he was so mad.

" Did Sama cheat you?" A voice came into the room.

" Go away, Kayura!" He hissed giving her a death glare.

" You should be nicer." She said.

" Is he annoying you?" A man asked coming into the room.

" No Dais, if he was I would have killed him."

" Like you could." Ryo smirked.

" No children don't be fighting." Someone said coming in, they looked up to see two guys standing there.

" Cale, Sekhmet, so nice of you to join us. Couldn't get dates?" Dais teased.

" We could if we wanted to, so why are we messing with the squirt?" Cale asked.

" Sama cheated him out." Kayura answered.

" His name is Anubis!" Ryo informed them.

" Ah, he used to work for Talpa-sama, but then he killed him so he could be king. So are you planning to kill him? If you do you will free all of those that he turned into Vampire and who they turned into vampires. But why do you want that to happen? In less you are in love with that girl that he has, the one that you took and brought to him." Sekhmet said.

" I hear that she hates him, and refuses to obey him. And that she wants you instead." Cale added.

" Why should I care?" Ryo questioned.

" You love her and you know it! Now are you going to save her so the rest of us can be free? He did give you the power. He has trust in you." Kayura hissed she was about to slap him when Dais stopped her.

" Leave him be, he can do what he wants." Dais said as he picked Kayura up, " we're going back to our chamber."

" HEY PUT ME DOWN!!!" Kayura cried in rage as her boyfriend placed her over his shoulder and started towards the hallway.

" You know that could be you and that girl." Cale said as he and Sekhmet left to find dates. 

' They're right!' He thought picking up the orb, he had heard about it, but he wasn't sure…

" LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mia cried as she slapped him in the face.

" You are mine, I don't care what you want." He said with a smirk as Mia hissed at him, her fangs came out. This caused him to laugh, " I have those too." He said showing her. She shivered in fear.

" Why do you want me so badly?" She asked.

" You're mine, that's why, I want to play with my new toy."

" I am not yours! No one owns me!" She hissed.

" That is where you are wrong, I own you, you're mine, and no one can save you." Anubis said as he pinned her down onto the bed.

" I can." A voice came into the room, a blast smacked Anubis off of Mia, she looked up and saw a man in red armor, and she covered herself up. Her nightgown was torn and a lot was seeable.

" I gave you that power! You can't use it against me!" Anubis said.

" Yes I can." He said.

" Ryo?" Mia asked as she walked over to him.

" Hai." He answered her as he got in front of her.

" I trusted you with that power! I gave it to you so you could protect me! How dare you!" Anubis hissed as he stood up. He started to make a blast with his hands.

" I will kill you for our freedom." Ryo said annoyed at Anubis' attempted to hurt him as he got hit with the blast.

" How!?" Anubis asked falling down off of the bed.

" You gave me more power then you have." Ryo said as he charged at him, he ran him through with one of his swords. " FLARE UP NOW!!!" 

" DAMN YOU BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anubis cried as his body fell off of the sword. Blood from his victims that he had not to long ago left. The souls of those he controlled floated off to their owners. Anubis' body became red as the river of blood started to end. He turned black from his old blood that he had very little of and then he became ashes. His ashes flew off when cold air came into the room.

"AH!" Ryo cried as he fell to the ground his armor left him and he started to hold his head, his knees curled up against his chest. The pain was too much; he never felt this much pain before. He felt his fangs come out then back in over and over again, his semi long nails start to leave his pale skin start to burn. He felt hot inside and his heart start to beat, blood rushing through his veins. He could hear others scream, the one the stood out the most was Mia. He looked over at her, she was curled up in a ball shivering and screaming, with one last look at her he past out.

"Are they awake yet?" Ryo heard an annoyed voice ask he smirked and sat up.

" You hate waiting don't you Cale?" Ryo asked.

" Ah, he doesn't look any different, maybe we should see how he likes this bright sun." Cale joked; they looked over at Mia when she moaned.

" Mi?" Ryo asked walking over to her, she looked how she did when he first saw her, maybe even better.

" Ryo…you saved me." She said with a smile as she sat up.

" It was nothing, we should get you home." He said helping her up; he leaned her against himself.

" 'We'", Mia asked.

" Yeah, these are my friends, Cale, Sekhmet, Dais, and Kayura." Ryo said, " now lets go home."

" My brothers are going to be so mad." She said trying to smile, but her face was in too much pain.

" What are YOU doing with OUR sister?" Rowen asked.

" I saved her." Ryo answered.

" And you took her! You wouldn't have to save her if you never took her!" Cye informed him.

" So sue me! Look she's fine, so don't have a cow!" Ryo said.

" That is old!" Kento said rolling his eyes.

" I invited them to stay with us." Mia announced.

" NANI?!" They all cried.

" You heard me." Mia said.

" Hey at least this hot girl will be here." Sage said looking at Kayura.

" Back off blonde!" Dais hissed.

" Never mind…"

" You know, your brothers are way over protective." Ryo said as he jumped onto Mia's bed.

" I know it's a pain!' Mia laughed as she fell backwards, Ryo got on top of her; he smirked down on her as he brushed some hair of hers off of her face and behind her hair.

" Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked his eyes shinning with hope and love.

" Shouldn't I ask you if you have a girlfriend?" She asked him.

" No I don't, now answer my question." He said, brushing her cheek with his fingers.

" No." She answered closing her eyes; she leaned her head into his palm that cupped her face.

" I love you." He whispered into her ear as he brushed his lips across her neck, he moved her nightgown down and brushed his lips against her shoulders. He looked up at her and saw her open her eyes.

" I love you too." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, she kissed him softly. When the small kiss ended she looked into his eyes, they showed, love and joy, "stay with me."

"Forever." He promised as he rolled over so she would be on top. He kissed her one more time. " Now go to sleep, we can have more fun when we wake up."

" Night my warrior." She whispered into his ear before moving down a little and resting her head on his chest.

" Night my love." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

The couple woke up to, " WHAT THE HELL!?" 

They looked up and saw the four brothers and Ryo's friends looking at them. "Go away!" Ryo said rolling over, so that Mia was on her side and snuggled up against him.

" Yeah it's too early!" Mia added before going to sleep. Ryo soon joined her. The others left the room four of them were very annoyed the others happy for their friend.

So what do ya think? Bad? Good? Or damn it this girl should just give up? Please review. It's late again, so if there are many mistakes please tell me, and I got this ideal from Maggie, her Dragon Ball Z story about Chichi being a vampire…not really, but if I don't say this she'll say that I did and all…people can be pains! I am kidding! Please don't hurt me! I'll give you my brother if you don't! Maybe it should be if you do, cause he's such a pain! I hate brothers! Well please review! Ja'ne! I might write another part, I am not sure though…I am still working on 'What happened?'


End file.
